Before House of Night
by thysss
Summary: “Como era o relacionamento de Zoey e Heath antes dela ser Marcada”.


**Before House of Night** – Zoey e Heath

"_Como era o relacionamento de Zoey e Heath antes dela ser Marcada"._

A galera sentada na arquibancada gritava eufórica enquanto os jogadores moviam-se com tamanha agilidade e força pelo campo numa partida de futebol. E quando o primeiro ponto foi feito, quase todos se ergueram gritando e comemorando – exceto o pessoal do Union, que havia sofrido o ponto.

Sorri batendo palmas como uma idiota enquanto lá embaixo Heath – ou seja, meu namorado totalmente gato de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis – corria pelo campo, mas sempre me dedicando olhares que me faziam estremecer por dentro.

Eu ficava deliciada a cada olhar que ele me lançava.

- Ele está totalmente afim de você – Kayla, minha melhor amiga, disse me abraçando enquanto todos voltavam a se sentar para prestar atenção novamente na partida.

"Eu sei" eu queria gritar, mas ela também já sabia.

- Isso – nós batemos as mãos enquanto Heath voltava a marcar pontos para o time.

Mesmo que eu mal entendesse de futebol, eu estava disposta a acompanhá-lo aos jogos, pelo menos assim Heath podia ver que eu realmente o apoiava. O que eu não apoiava era suas últimas decisões – porque depois de todo jogo há uma festa – e Heath vinha se portando como um completo idiota.

Mas essa noite ele havia me dito que seria diferente, e só me restava acreditar nele.

- Vamos – Kayla disse me puxando pela mão, esbarrando em diversas pessoas enquanto descíamos para que eu pudesse encontrá-lo lá embaixo.

Heath me abraçou o suficiente para me erguer do chão e seus lábios tocaram os meus, assim como sua língua que adentrava minha boca com a mais perfeita experiência. Há dois anos eu era totalmente gamada em Heath, e isso ia além de seu porte físico perfeito e seu rosto bonito.

- Vamos comemorar – ele disse me pondo de volta no chão, mas sua mão não se soltou da minha enquanto eu era puxada, agora por ele, para fora dali até sua camionete.

É claro que nós tínhamos que comemorar a vitória do Broken Arrows, e Heath, como quarterback do time havia ajudado nisso.

No carro iríamos apenas nós dois, porque Kayla, naturalmente, nos encontraria lá, e porque naturalmente esse momento após o jogo era apenas nosso.

- Vamos – ele disse apressando o passo para chegar na minha frente e então poder abrir a porta do carona para que eu entrasse, e então ele fechasse com uma leve batida.

Havia isso também, o fato de Heath ser um perfeito cavalheiro, desde sempre, e claro que isso contribuíra para que eu me encontrasse totalmente na dele. Só não posso dizer se foi a sua gentileza ao carregar meus livros para me ajudar, ou puxando a cadeira para que eu me sentasse primeiro, ou até mesmo abrindo portas para que eu entrasse.

Tocava uma música baixa no rádio e nós sorrimos, não podia dizer que aquela era a nossa música, talvez um dia houvesse sido, porque nós éramos mais simples, nós tínhamos a música do dia, ou a primeira que ouvíssemos juntos ou a que tocasse em um momento mais marcante. E aquele momento era marcante.

Sua mão tocou minha coxa e eu sorri tendo certeza de que minhas bochechas corariam, mesmo já passando dos dezesseis anos, eu às vezes poderia parecer uma garotinha. Minha mão ficou sobre a dele até o momento em que foi preciso trocar a marcha, mas logo ele a segurava novamente.

E nossos momentos juntos pareciam perfeitos. Apenas isso.

- Você vai ficar comigo essa noite? – ele me perguntou, seus olhos se desviaram apenas por um instante do trânsito para que Heath pudesse me encarar, e eu sorri maneando a cabeça.

- Vou – eu respondi com um sorriso também.

Eu sempre ficava com ele.

Não que nós estivéssemos combinando uma noite de sexo ou algo assim, até porque isso nunca havia acontecido entre nós – então sim, eu permaneço virgem –, mas havia virado um costume nosso, e eu podia dizer que gostava de dormir com ele. Mesmo que fosse _só_ dormir.

Até porque minha mãe não parecia ligar muito, desde que ela havia se casado de novo com um cara que a havia mudado totalmente, meu "padrastotário", John Heffer, ele era pastor ou alguma coisa assim de uma igreja e dizia que eu vivia em pecado por ser uma menina má.

E talvez eu até fosse, mas não podia esconder o riso toda noite que eu inventava de ficar com Heath, eu simplesmente ligava para mamãe e dizia que iria dormir na Kayla, ou dizia mesmo ficar na casa de Heath, mas que sempre havia gente junto conosco. Eu tinha de dizer que haveria mais gente, porque da última, e única vez, que eu acabei não mencionando isso, acabou me rendendo três dias de conversa sobre sexo com minha mãe que foi, no mínimo, traumatizante.

Não, eu não queria passar por isso de novo, então eu continuava inventando historinhas.

Houve uma vez ou outra também em que inventei de ter ido passar uns dias com Vovó Redbird, a melhor pessoa do mundo, e não era surpresa para minha mãe que eu fizesse isso, porque inúmeras vezes desde que ela se casou com meu "padrastotário" eu havia pegado meu carrinho – um fusquinha – depois da escola e ido para a fazenda da vovó.

Às vezes esse casamento com John facilitava muito em minha liberdade. Mas ainda assim não valia a pena por tudo que ele estava fazendo com minha mãe, e tudo bem se minha irmã "o mundo gira ao meu redor" quisesse ignorar isso, eu simplesmente não podia.

E posso até me arriscar a dizer que John também nunca foi exatamente "apaixonado" por mim como sua filha. Não que eu estivesse lamentando, longe disso.

- Ótimo – Heath disse sorrindo para mim.

A festa estava sendo na casa de um garoto que eu ainda não conhecia, muitos deles na verdade não conhecia, mas de qualquer jeito eu estava ali, e incrivelmente não me sentindo como uma penetra, eu era simplesmente a acompanhante de Heath. Isso parecia tão excitante!

Dois amigos dele, que eu sempre esqueço o nome porque Heath tem tantos amigos, vieram cumprimentá-lo e arrastá-lo da parte calma da festa, é claro que eles fariam isso, na verdade eles sempre faziam isso, e eu não podia culpá-los, eram só garotos com hormônios a mil. Não é o que todo mundo diz?

Mas essa era a parte chata, porque eu dificilmente conhecia muitos dos convidados e, supostamente, Kayla já deveria ter vindo me encontrar, mas essa dúvida não durou muito tempo, e minutos depois eu pude vê-la se agarrando com algum jogador do time, ou reserva, eu não prestei tanta atenção assim.

E minutos depois Heath aparecia com um copo de cerveja na mão e isso fazia meu estômago embrulhar, cerveja, cigarro, qualquer coisa assim me deixava enojada. Isso que ele havia prometido parar.

- Heath – pelo tom certamente repreensivo de minha voz, Heath me encarou com um sorriso amarelo e abaixou o copo.

- Esse foi o primeiro – ele disse sorvendo o resto do conteúdo de uma só vez e jogando o copo plástico num canto qualquer. – Pronto.

Como se fosse aquilo de "_o_ _que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente_". Mas eu já havia visto, de qualquer jeito eu não podia esperar que ele mudasse tão radicalmente do dia para a noite.

- Vem – ele disse estendendo uma mão para mim. – Só fica comigo essa noite – ele murmurou em um tom que parecia mais um sussurro, talvez por vergonha por parecer tão "domesticado" na frente de seus amigos, mas não me importava, porque ele parecia incrivelmente fofo e isso me dava vontade de apertá-lo e beijá-lo.

E eu certamente podia fazer isso, além do que o manteria afastado de qualquer gole de cerveja ou fumaça de cigarro.

Pois é, o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente, _mesmo_.

- Fica comigo – ele murmurou de novo e eu assenti passando minhas mãos por trás de seu pescoço, para passar minhas unhas levemente sobre sua nuca sentindo como aquela região se eriçava. Heath me sorriu de volta passando as mãos pela minha cintura, e parando por ali, para logo começar a me beijar novamente.

E, de repente, eu sentia que a atenção não estava toda sobre nós como antes, e isso era bom, afinal, quantos casais eles haviam visto se beijar? E também, quantas vezes eles já não haviam visto nós dois nos beijando? Era como fofoca velha, e eles estavam em busca de novas.

Melhor assim.

- Você me prometeu – eu murmurei assim que nossos lábios se afastaram o suficiente para que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa e ele pudesse me ouvir.

- E eu vou cumprir – ele disse de modo carinhoso.

Uma música alta e animada tocava retumbando por todo o lugar e nós dois sorrimos nos aproximando de onde os demais já dançavam.

E nossa noite passava simples assim, nós dois dançando entre tantos, nos movendo conforme a música e rindo de qualquer besteirinha, – mas nada muito adoidado –, e eu gostava. As mãos de Heath sempre tentando dar um jeitinho de me tocar como para se certificar de que eu continuava por perto, e eu fazia questão de tocá-las para que Heath sentisse que eu realmente estava ali.

A noite ia indo embora e nós nem nos dávamos conta, o cansaço já não existia e estávamos num estado de entorpecimento que nada existia, era simplesmente nós dois ali, dançando e nada mais. Claro que volta e meia Heath me abraçava, me pegava do jeito que só ele sabia fazer e voltávamos a nos beijar ali no meio de todos, o bom é que não havia vergonha entre nós e eu adorava isso. Nossa relação era simplesmente... Especial.

Não que a noite fosse mesmo uma criança ou coisa assim, e o sol já estava nascendo quando, exausta, eu me joguei no sofá. Muitos já haviam ido embora, havia um outro adormecido pelo canto, e muitos outros se agarravam pelos corredores, – mas era nisso que se consistia qualquer uma dessas festas de jovens adolescentes americanos, mesmo que estivéssemos em Oklahoma.

Até porque todos ali, praticamente, haviam vindo do mesmo lugar, então não haveria discriminação.

Heath se aproximou de mim com um sorriso no rosto, e eu sorri ao me certificar de que ele não estava nem alto, o álcool não havia feito efeito mesmo. Eu preferia assim.

- Nós podemos ir? – eu perguntei e ele deu de ombros.

Claro que, como perfeito cavalheiro que é, Heath jamais me diria para esperá-lo porque a festa para ele estava sendo incrível, ele sabia que eu já havia aproveitado ao máximo e faria minha vontade.

- Eu vou pegar o meu casaco – ele disse sumindo no meio da multidão.

E, diferente do que eu imaginava, ele voltou igual e rapidamente, sem copos de cerveja na mão ou bafo de algo alcoólico. Isso só me dava certeza de que ele estava mudando, e eu gostava de saber disso.

- Você me disse para parar – ele disse quando já estávamos no carro, minutos mais tarde. – E eu disse que iria. Estou. – Heath se corrigiu e sorriu. – Você sabe que eu sinto algo especial por você Zoey – ele disse segurando minha mão e eu sorri de modo terno, e agradecido.

Assim como durante a festa eu não havia falado com Kayla, na hora da saída eu também não havia me despedido, dei de ombros encarando a cidade pela janela do carro, ela parecia não se importar e eu sequer sabia o porquê de estar pensando nisso agora. Eu devia pensar apenas em nossos momentos, Heath e eu, e não em uma melhor amiga que não dá à mínima.

Heath estacionou a camionete na garagem e sorriu saindo para abrir a porta para mim, no início eu lembro que nem lhe dava tempo para coisas assim, eu já ia saindo logo e batendo a porta, mas ele ficava tão fofo fazendo essas coisas de cavalheiros que eu podia esperar um minutinho mais dentro da camionete.

- Vamos – ele disse abrindo a porta, e assim que a fechou me estendeu uma mão para que eu o acompanhasse até seu quarto.

Como de costume, nós fomos na pontinha dos pés para que seus pais, que obviamente já estavam dormindo, não nos ouvissem, não que eles se importassem muito – eu acho – afinal Heath é homem.

Como sempre em seu quarto eu peguei uma camiseta, que chegava a ser um vestido para mim, e dormia assim – claro que com minha lingerie – enquanto Heath tinha a mania de dormir, no máximo, com uma bermuda. Não que eu reclamasse, até porque eu adorava quando ele me abraçava durante a noite e seu peitoral malhadinho ficava roçando em minhas costas.

Heath riu se jogando na cama, ele coçava os olhos com as costas da mão e, juro, que nessas horas ele parecia a pessoa mais inocente. De qualquer jeito, nós dois estávamos cansados e o dia havia sido longo. Eu me deitei ao seu lado e ele beijou minha bochecha, para depois beijar minha boca.

Mas, como em qualquer outra noite, nós não passamos disso – e começo a dizer que não sei o porquê –, mas não seria eu a interrompê-lo e pedir por mais. Pelo menos não essa noite.

De qualquer jeito ainda haveria muitas outras noites, e por muito tempo Heath continuaria me abraçando desse jeito e tudo mais.

Porque havia mesmo algo entre nós dois, e ambos não queríamos que acabasse. Mesmo que isso implicasse em afastar alguns amigos, – como Kayla que em uma ou outra festa havia se atirado para cima dele – ou um dos amigos idiotas de Heath que só queria vê-lo bebendo e fumando maconha como todos os outros.

_De qualquer jeito ainda haveria muitas outras noites, e por muito tempo Heath continuaria me abraçando desse jeito e tudo mais..._ E aquela era só mais uma.

**FIM**


End file.
